


Sanders Drabbles

by MultiFandomJunkie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agressive mother patton, Dark Sides, Dysphoria, Food, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Orange, Pride!Roman, Temporary Amnesia, Tiny!sides, Villain Deceit Sanders, green - Freeform, my sides, tiny sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomJunkie/pseuds/MultiFandomJunkie
Summary: Just a compilation of drabbles! Tags will be added as I add more stories.





	1. Tiny Sides

Logan awoke, his head feeling a bit fuzzy. His glasses were next to his face, but they looked....big? He pushed himself up, not noticing his arms were a bit shorter. _Where am I?_ he thought to himself. After he sat up, he tried getting on his legs to no avail. He realized he was stuck in whatever new place he was in, and that was scary. He felt wet going down his face as he tried to call sombody to come help him. _please...anybody?_

Patton was watching a movie with Virgil, Roman was off on a quest in the imagination, and Logan.....was doing whatever he does. They were watching Jack traverse through Christmas Town when he heard crying from upstairs. "Stay here kiddo, im gonna go check that out." He said, giving virgil a peck on the forehead before running upstairs. He heard the crying getting louder the closer he got to Roman's room. When he entered the room he saw a small child, dressed in a much much smaller version of what appeared to be Logan's usual attire. Black leggings, and a dark blue shirt with a printed tie, a normal sized pair of glasses on the floor next to the crying child. "Logan, Is that you? Are you okay?" He asked. The child's cries lessened as they made grabby hands at Patton. Patton scooped them up in his arms, and noticed that they were squinting, probably having trouble seeing things properly. He retrived the glasses from off the floor and put them on the face of the child. ' _Yup, this is definatly Logan_ ' he thought. ' _He's so cute!_ '.

He cradled Logan, trying to get him to calm down as Patton went downstairs. When Virgil looked over at Patton to ask what had happened, he froze with his mouth slightly open at the sight of Logan. "What. Happened."


	2. Broken Pride

Roman was creative, and dramatic if not a bit prideful. He never asked for help, always seemed to need to outdo everybody in everything, and had a very hard time admitting his mistakes. Nobody realized why.

\- - - - -

Deceit entered the room of the scariest dark side that had been in the mindscape(besides him of course).  
Pride.

Pride had long since left and became "Creavitity", not once telling the other 'Light Sides' who he really was. Deceit looked around the orange and black themed room, picking up a dusty black crown embedded with tigers eye jewels. "I bet you've missed this old friend." He said with a smirk. He blipped out of the room and appeared inside Romans room. "Wow. Red. Orange is more your color." He whispered to himself as he took in the fanciful sides room. He left the crown, along with a note, on Roman's bed. 

\- - - - - -

Roman came back from an adventure in the imagination, ready to take a shower and go to sleep. When he entered his room, outfit dirty and a bit torn, he saw the crown on his bed and froze. ' _How did that get here?_ ' he thought to himelf. He carefully picked up the note next to it, heart racing and hands shaking.

' _Dearest Pride, I was just looking around your old place and found this little trinket. I thought you might like it back. See you soon, Deceit_ '

Roman tore up the note in frustration and chucked the crown at a wall, said crown cracking as it hit the surface. 

The others couldnt know what he used to be. And he wasnt about to let Deceit tell them. 

_End_


	3. In Which Deceit is a Beanpole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Deceit had started hanging out with the light sides, he had felt more comfortable wearing clothes other than his dramatic suit/cape outfit. He had taken to mostly wearing either sweatpants or jeans with a t-shirt. His shirts were usually pretty baggy on him but nobody questioned it…until one day~

Ever since Deceit had started hanging out with the light sides, he had felt more comfortable wearing clothes other than his dramatic suit/cape outfit. He had taken to mostly wearing either sweatpants or jeans 

Patton was making breakfast for each of the sides. French Toast for Roman, scrambled eggs and toast (with crofters) for Logan, pancakes for Virgil, and for Deceit…well Deceit usually just had a bowl of cereal or some cottage cheese and then snacked throughout the day. “Guys! Breakfast!” he called. Not even 2 seconds later he heard the sound of Virgil and Roman racing each other down the stairs.

“I get the middle seat today Roman!”

“But the star always gets center stage!”

“It’s a table you moron!”

By the time they got to the table Logans food was set in front of the center seat, so the both of them just took the right and left seats at the table.

“‘Morning Pat.” said Virgil as he put an obscene amount of syrup on his pancakes.

“Good Morning Padre!” Roman sang before he pulled Virgils hood over his face and sat down as if nothing had happened.

Virgil chuckled. “Roman you are an idiot.” he stated.

Roman gave him a smile and waved his fork at Virgil. “Love you too Emo Nightmare~”.

Patton watched Logan come in the kitchen and silently sit down to eat his food, ‘Where is Deceit?’ He thought to himself. He scanned the area, the other three sides were chatting and eating their food, the dishes were done, the main room was cleaned up-

“ngmhm..” grumbled a very disgruntled looking Deceit. His hair was a mess, it looked like he had attempted to apply concealer to the top half of his face and failed, he was wearing sweatpants that seemed about 2 sizes too big for him, and his black t-shirt looked like he hadn’t bothered to check the size when he bought it.

Roman looked over to great Deceit but promptly made a disgusted face and asked, “What in the blazes happened to you?”

Deceit just groaned and and hugged Patton, burying his face in the parental sides chest.

“You don’t have to talk right now kiddo, take your time.” Patton assured him as he hugged Deceit tightly. After a few seconds Patton noticed something, 'Why is Dee so skinny??’ He could almost feel his ribs even through the shirt. He didn’t want to bother the “lying” side so he just set him down on the couch, gave him a blanket and went to make a bowl of cereal.

———————-

The other sides pretended they haven’t noticed that Patton had been paying a little extra attention to Deceit the past couple weeks.

“I think he finally noticed Dee is basically stick figure.” Virgil said to Logan one day.

“It would seem so.” he replied. Roman was about to add to the conversation when they all heard something hit the ground, and a scream right after. They all looked at each other, all of them confused as to what just happened. The three sunk out to wherever the scream had come from.

“Oh my god!” Virgil wheezed as he tried to hold back a laugh, Roman practically chocking as he held back his own.

Patton had grabbed Deceit by the scruff of his neck and was dragging him down the hall to the kitchen. “You are coming with me, and you are going to get some food in that belly! I can practically see through you!” Patton said as Deceit struggled to get free.

“Virgil! Oh Virgil please help me oh my god-”

Virgil, Roman, and Logan were each recording this on their phones to use as future blackmail. “Nah, sorry bro. I finally got some good fricking content, I’m not gonna let this go to waste.” he said with a smirk on his face, perfectly content to let Deceit deal with Pattons mother-henning.


	4. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if when Virgil was still a dark side.....he was in a band with the other dark sides...

"Okay, Anxiety your on drums uhhh, Deceit your our guitarist, Green you can do keyboard and sound effects, and i'll do vocals!" Orange was giving the dark sides their roles in the band they decided to start. Each of them gave a nod in responce and went to their assigned instuments. They had all agreed to perform [Love Me Dead' by Ludo. ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lvLjPZWNt9Y)

Deceit began plucking the guitar, Virgil and Green joining in for the intro. Orange took a deep breath before beginning.

\- - - - - - - -

Deceit had pulled all the dark sides into a hug, a smile spread across his face. "Gals that wasnt horrible!" he said with a laugh. 

After they had all broken from the hug Anxiety spread his hands out, they were shaking so much he was suprised they hadnt fallen off. "I was so nervous oh my god." He said.   
Orange checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall, "Im gonna hit the hay guys, today was fun." He said as he walked towards his bedroom, Green following close behind.

"Yeah, today was pretty fun." Virgil said, a small smile on his face as he looked at Deceit. 

The band was definatly staying together.

Forever.


	5. Authors Note!

Hey! If you like my content on here, please consider following my [Tumblr!](https://crofters-junkie.tumblr.com)


	6. This Little Side of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isnt a 'Thomas Sanders' drabble, this one is about my sides. Mainly, Anxiety and Dysphoria.

Anxiety had more power than she thought. She controlled whether or not the host said certain things, or did certain things, or acted a certain way. 

Dysphoria had almost as much power. They controlled how the host acted, dressed, spoke, walked, all kinds of things.

Both of them working together was catastrophic. The host was a panicing mess of emotions not able to concentrate on anything exept what other people were thinking. _Do I look to girly? Are my steps too wide? Are they staring at me? They're frowning arent they?_

These were all very common thoughts. And the host was helpless to stop it. Anxiety and Dysphoria didnt know how much power they had, but they knew they were hurting the one they were sipposed to be protecting.

And they were helpless to stop it.

Because thats just who they are.


	7. Chapter 7

How would ya'll feel if I make a series of just writing with my sides? I'd still do regular sanders sides and DSWTF, but would you guys like that?   
(Also, Im working on the 3rd chapter of DSWTW! Im just lacking in inspiration rn)


	8. Be More Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BMC AU I came up with lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil: Jeremy  
> Roman: Christene  
> Patton: Michael  
> Logan: Squip  
> Deceit: Evil Squip

I couldnt think of anything to write!!! Comment some peompts or send some to my tumblr (crofters-junkie)


	9. How to Care For Your Werewolf Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting anything recently! Feel free to send writing prompts to my tumblr! crofters-junkie

#  Patton Crowley's Guide to Caring for Your Werewolf Roommate! 

So, if your seeing this in assuming you have a wonderful new addition to your famILY! A Werewolf! Contradictory to all the stories about them, werewolves are actually pretty nice! (The ones I've met at least) So I up and decided to write this handy dandy guide!

 **Preparing for your Roommate!**  
This step is pretty easy, it's just gathering the supplies needed to keep your new roommate happy (and not eating your furniture!)

 **1) Things to chew**  
Sticks, rope, and bones are fine! Gum works just fine as well!

 **2) A place to sleep**  
Logan is pretty picky about where he sleeps. But a nice shady, hidden spot outside or a blanket nest should work just fine!

 **3) Clothes**  
You might want to keep extra clothes on hand for when your roomie gets too exited. Transformation takes quite the toll on a werewolf's human clothes so be sure to have a place for your roomie to get changed as well!

~ ~ ~ ~

 **Daily Routine!**  
My roommate likes to have a daily routine to help prevent any surprises or incidents, here's our routine! (Feel free to come up with a schedule that your roommate is comfortable with!)

 **7:00:** Logan gets me and Virgil up, Virgil starts breakfast  
**8:00:** After breakfast, Logan takes a walk while me and Virge get ready for work!  
**8:30:** Logan walks Virgil to work, I drive  
**9:00-3:30:** Logan does house chores and whatever else he does when we're not home  
**3:35:** Virgil comes home (unless he has extracurriculars/plans with friends)  
**4:00:** I come home!  
**4:00-6:00:** Free time!  
**6:30** Dinner  
**7:00-9:00:** Family time!  
**9:30** Bedtime 

Note: **If it is a full moon, you may want to inform your roommate of any extra precautions you will be taking (locking the doors, keeping them outside, etc.)**

Extra Note!: **We don't really have a weekend/holiday schedule, but if you would like to make one go right ahead!**

~ ~ ~ ~

**Full Moon Preperation! (With Logan!)**

So, if your housemate has not informed you, the full moon is a brief 'Mating Season' for werewolves. In the days (think four or five) before the full moon, your housemate may be irritable, a bit more aggressive than usual, pickier about where they sleep, and territorial (at least more than normal). On the actual night of the full moon, you may wish to keep your housemate outside, or locked in a secure area. Here are a few steps in preparation.

 **1)** Find a safe area. Either a well secured basement or a secured spot in a forest, far enough away from any people who could be injured.  
 **2)** If your housemate decides to stay just in your home, do not run, express fear, attempt to hide, or attempt to contain your housemate. Acting like prey will just make them more agressive , and trying to contain them after they decided to stay out just betrays trust.  
 **3)** Thick. Boards.   
**4)** Oh for the love of God silver. does. not. stop. werewolves. Please do not attack your housemate with silver.

~ ~ ~ ~

**Thanks for reading! I hope this helps you with your housemate!**


End file.
